The Boy's Story
by fansyie
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UPDATE] Sehun mencintai Luhan yang mencintai kakak kembarnya sendiri. Kehidupan Sehun yang berdiri sendiri tanpa kasih sayang orang tuanya. sehun malang yang bahkan tak tau alasan untuk apa dirinya dibenci. Bad Summary. HUNHAN GS! DLDR!
1. teaser

**WARNING! This is HUNHAN GS**

 **Kalo ga suka gak maksa baca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE BOY'S STORY**

 **Author :**

 **Fansyie**

 **CAST :**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **XI LUHAN (GS)**

 **OH SEJOON (OC)**

 **AND MANY MORE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari salah satu adegan film INK Thai Ver. pas Tenten ngasih surat ke Taliw. Tapi alur cerita original by me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun kecil mengulurkan tangan kecilnya. Di tangannya ada selembar surat yang ia buat untuk sahabat kecilnya, Luhan. Ia ingin Luhan membacanya dan menerima isinya. Tapi tanggapan Luhan sangat jauh dari yang ia kira. Dan itu cukup menyakitkan untuk anak berusia 5 tahun sepertinya.

"Tak mau! Sehun jelek! Pasti suratnya juga jelek! Aku tak mau bermain dengan Sehun lagi! Sejoon lebih tampan! Aku akan bermain dengan Sejoon saja!" Luhan menepis tangan Sehun dan berlari meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan Sehun kecil yang terpaku dan tersenyum miris.

Tak memperdulikan bahwa Luhan sudah pergi jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Sehun membuka suratnya. Membacanya dengan lantang. Mungkin jika ada orang dewasa yang mendengarnya, isi suratnya terdengar sangat lucu, tapi baginya, itu sangat menyedihkan dan penuh pengharapan.

 **Just teaser. Besok baru update part 1.**

 **Please RCL nya.**


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

 **~Chapter 1~**

 **~Birthday Gift~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun kecil mengulurkan tangan kecilnya. Di tangannya ada selembar surat yang ia buat untuk sahabat kecilnya, Luhan. Ia ingin Luhan membacanya dan menerima isinya. Tapi tanggapan Luhan sangat jauh dari yang ia kira. Dan itu cukup menyakitkan untuk anak berusia 5 tahun sepertinya.

"Tak mau! Sehun jelek! Pasti suratnya juga jelek! Aku tak mau bermain dengan Sehun lagi! Sejoon lebih tampan! Aku akan bermain dengan Sejoon saja!" Luhan menepis tangan Sehun dan berlari meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan Sehun kecil yang terpaku dan tersenyum miris.

Tak memperdulikan bahwa Luhan sudah pergi jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Sehun membuka suratnya. Membacanya dengan lantang. Mungkin jika ada orang dewasa yang mendengarnya, isi suratnya terdengar sangat lucu, tapi baginya, itu sangat menyedihkan dan penuh pengharapan.

12 tahun kemudian...

Ini tahun kedua Sehun dan Sejoon –kembaran sehun- di sekolah menengah atas. Sejoon di idolakan banyak siswa-siswi di sekolah. Kemampuannya dapat diperhitungkan. Dan dimanja oleh sang orangtua. Jika Sejoon termasuk murid yang pintar, maka Sehun adalah pribadi yang jenius. Namun pendiam. Sehun jadi pribadi yang sulit didekati. Kehidupan keluarganya kurang beruntung dari sang kakak. Kelahiran Sehun dianggap pembawa sial. Harusnya Sejoon lahir sendiri kala itu, tapi ternyata Sehun ikut lahir. Menjadikan dia dikucilkan dari keluarga sendiri. Ia tinggal di paviliun sendiri, mencari makan sendiri –sejak kelas 6-, dan sekolah dari usahanya sendiri. Sehun bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan sang kakak berkat beasiswa yang ia dapatkan dari Olimpiade Fisika.

Malam itu, di kediaman keluarga Oh sedang diselenggarakan pesta ulang tahun sang putra Oh Sejoon yang ke 17. Yang otomatis adalah ulang tahun Sehun juga. Tidak banyak yang tahu kalau Sejoon dan Sehun adalah saudara kandung. Mereka selalu menganggap bahwa Sehun dan Sejoon tidak memiliki ikatan apa-apa.

Ketika taman belakang penuh dengan teman-teman sang kakak, Sehun hanya bisa memandangnya dari loteng paviliun. Ia memakai jas lusuh dan celana kain yang dibelinya murah dari pasar, baju terbaiknya, apabila pakaian yang dibuang Sejoon tidak masuk hitungan. Sehun juga ingin merayakan bersama kedua orangtuanya layaknya sang kembaran. Tak terasa ada cairan bening mengaliri pipi putih pucat Sehun. Ia tak diijinkan masuk ke rumah utama sejak dulu. Dan sekarang ia tak diperbolehkan menghadiri pesta kakaknya hanya untuk sekadar mengucapkan selamat.

Saat riuh-rendah para tamu undangan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun, sehun mengikutinya dengan lirih. Di hadapannya terdapat sebuah lilin putih besar dengan api menyala di puncaknya. Sehun menahan sesak di dadanya. Entah berapa kali ia merayakan ultahnya bersama orang lain. Ingatan mengenai pesta berputar di kepalanya. Tidak pernah. Ternyata sekalipun ia tak pernah merayakan ulang tahun bersama orang lain. Sehun tersenyum miris. Ia juga ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya. Ia ingin orang lain menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun bersamanya. Ia ingin meniup lilin bersama kedua orang tuanya. Kesimpulannya, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya.

Lagu yang ia nyanyikan selesai. Ketika terdengar MC menyuruh pemilik pesta meniup lilin ulang tahunnya, Sehun ikut meniup lilin dapur di hadapannya. Ikut meniupkan harapan dan doa bersamaan dengan lilin padam. Lalu bertepuk tangan pelan. Sesegera mungkin ia mengusap airmatanya. Tersenyum kecil dan masuk ke dalam ruangan paviliunnya. Dalam hatinya ia berterimakasih pada Tuhan dan kedua orangtuanya karena membiarkan dia terlahir dengan fisik utuh sempurna dan sehat sampai ia berusia 17 tahun ini.

"Tolong bawa buku-buku ini ke ruang guru, Sehun."

Keesokan harinya, Sehun kembali ke rutinitasnya yang semula. Menjadi salah satu murid beasiswa di Korean International High School. Barusan, ia diminta bantuan oleh Guru Han untuk membawa buku-buku tugas Biologi anak kelasnya. Bila kalian bertanya apakah Sehun dan Sejoon berada satu kelas? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Sehun berada di kelas A dengan rata-rata anak yang berbakat dalam bidang MIPA, sedangkan Sejoon yang lebih berminat di bidang Sosial masuk kelas B. Keduanya sama-sama kelas unggulan di sekolah tersebut.

Sehun mengikuti Guru Han menuju ruang guru. Di sepanjang koridor, Sehun disambut dengan pekikan kecil para siswi. Walaupun pendiam dan sangat anti-sosial, Sehun nyatanya memiliki cukup banyak penggemar.

Sesampainya di ruang guru, Sehun menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari Guru Han.

"Sehun, bulan depan ada Olimpiade Fisika di Korean University. Saya ingin kau yang mewakili sekolah kita ini." Sehun mengangguk.

"Mengapa anda memilih saya, pak? Saya rasa, ada siswa atau siswi lain yang lebih ingin mengikuti olimpiade tersebut, pak."

Guru Han terkekeh.

"tapi pihak sekolah memilihmu, Sehun. tidakkah kedua orangtuamu akan bangga mendengar kabar bahwa kau ikut lagi Olimpiade? hadiahnya akan menjaminmu masuk ke Perguruan tinggi manapun di Korea dengan beasiswanya."

Sehun masih mencoba menimbang keputusannya. Mungkin yang dikatakan Guru Han benar, kecuali bagian kalau kedua orang tuanya akan ikut senang. Bagaimana mereka akan ikut senang, sedangkan melihatnya masih hidup di dunia saja seperti melihat malaikat maut.

"Baiklah. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya mengikutinya sekali lagi." Sehun tersenyum tipis. Lalu membungkuk dan meninggalkan ruang guru. Ia berjalan menuju ruang perpustakaan. Tempat dimana Sehun menghabiskan waktunya menunggu sore hari ataupun di waktu istirahat sekolahnya.

* * *

Sehun duduk di sebuah kursi di pojok perpustakaan. Di tangannya terdapat buku notes tebal dan buku novel lama. pikirannya melayang ke pesta semalam. Pesta ulang tahun yang diselenggarakan orangtuanya untuk kakaknya.

 _flashback_

 _sehun memakai pakaian terbaiknya malam ini. Malam ini kakaknya –dan dirinya tentu saja- berulang tahun. Semua orang di undang. Dan ia berniat untuk mengucapkan selamat pada orang yang lebih tua darinya beberapa menit tersebut._

 _Di depan rumahnya sudah banyak bodyguard yang menerima tamu dan memeriksa tamu undangan. Sehun ikut berbaris. Ketika tiba bagianny a diperiksa, para bodyguard tersebut membungkuk hormat, dan mulai memeriksa Sehun. Tapi tak lama, ia diperbolehkan masuk._

" _Terima kasih" Sehun berterimakasih dan tersenyum._

 _Tapi baru saja ia menginjakan kakinya di taman tempat pesta berlangsung, seseorang yang selalu ia beri hormat setiap bertemu berdiri di hadapannya. Sontak Sehun langsung memberinya hormat dengan membungkuk rendah sekali._

" _untuk apa kau ada disini? Kau tidak diundang dan tidak diinginkan di sini!" bentak sang tuan rumah. Tak jauh dari tempat Tuan Oh berdiri, berdirilah Sejoon yang tersenyum remeh padanya._

" _Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada kakak, ayah." Sehun sedikit menunduk. Bagaimanapun sikap ayahnya terhadap dirinya, Sehun tetap menghormatinya._

" _Sejoon tidak butuh ucapan selamat darimu, sampah! Aku bukan ayahmu! dan Sejoon bukan saudaramu. Jadi pergilah dari sini dan diam di tempat seharusnya kau berada!"_

 _Tangan sehun terkepal. matanya memanas. Tapi ia tak boleh menangis. Tiba – tiba ia merasa sakit di bagian pipinya. Sang ayah memukulnya. Keras sekali. sampai terdengar bunyi BUGH dari radius 5m. Sehun jatuh tersungkur diiringi tawa dari Sejoon. Sehun menatapnya nanar._

" _Pengawal! Bawa dia ke tempatnya!"_

 _Tak lama 2 orang berpakaian hitam yang sama dengan yang bertugas memeriksa para tamu membawa sehun ke arah paviliun._

" _Maaf Tuan Muda, ini perintah." salah satu dari dua bodyguard tersebut berbisik._

 _Sehun tersenyum lirih. Sungguh, ia tak berbohong ketika ia berkata bahwa pipinya sangat sakit saat ini._

" _Sudah kubilang panggil aku Sehun. Aku bukan tuan kalian. Dan terimakasih untuk membantuku kembali."_

 _Dua pengawal itu tersenyum miris. Betapa malangnya putra bungsu keluarga Oh ini. Sudah hidup diabaikan masih saja mau berbaik hati ramah pada semua orang._

" _Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-17, tuan muda. Semoga anda selalu diberi kesehatan dan umur panjang." Salah satu dari pengawal tersebut mengucapkan ulang tahun sekaligus mendoakannya. yang diamini juga oleh temannya yang lain._

 _Mata Sehun membulat. Ini mungkin ucapan selamat yang pertama untuknya dari sekian lama._

" _Terima kasih sudah mau mendoakanku." Sehun membungkuk 90 derajat. Sehun ingin menangis sekarang._

" _Ye, Kami undur diri. Tolong segera obati luka anda, tuan."_

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Ketika waktu pulang sekolah tiba, Sehun memacu sepedanya menuju kediaman Oh. Di perjalanan pulang, ia berpapasan dengan Sejoon yang sedang membonceng pulang Luhan dengan motor Ducati nya. Sehun berbisik lirih.

"Hati-hati di jalan, kak, Lu." Sehun tersenyum tiris. Lalu memacu sepedanya berbeda arah dengan Sejoon.

Luhan memeluk pinggang Sejoon erat. Kini ia tengah diantar pulang oleh pria idamannya, Oh Sejoon, yang juga teman semasa kecilnya.

Pria tersebut memacu motornya meninggalkan sekolah. Saat lampu merah, Luhan dapat melihat Sehun, pemuda yang tinggal di rumah Sejoon mengendarai sepeda. Sudah jelas pengendara sepeda itu akan menuju rumah, Luhan dapat melihatnya s sedang menatap dirinya dan Sejoon, karena itu dia memalingkan pandangannya kembali kedepan setelah memberi pandangan jijik. Luhan masih ingat perbuatan Sehun dulu yang membuatkannya surat. Luhan tidak suka pada Sehun karena melihat Sejoon serta keluarganya juga membenci Sehun. Luhan takut karena ia sering bermain dengan Sehun, ia akan dijauhi dan tak boleh bertemu Sejoon lagi.

"Lu? Sudah sampai. Cepatlah turun, aku harus menjemput teman kencanku!" Sejoon berkata ketus. Luhan terkejut dan turun dengan cepat. Secepat luhan turun, secepat itu juga Sejoon memacu motornya pergi.

Luhan terdiam. Walaupun sekarang ia lebih dekat dengan si Sulung, nyatanya kata-kata sinis dan ketus sering ia dapatkan. Ditambah teman kencan Sejoon yang berganti setiap hari.

"Joon-ah, tak bisakah kau melihat ke arah diriku sekali saja? Aku juga menyukaimu." Bisiknya sendu sembari memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

* * *

Sehun memarkirkan sepedanya di depan paviliun. Dan sedikit berlari ke dalam. Ayahnya dirumah. Ia ingin melihatnya dari balkon. Satu-satunya tempat yang dapat ia gunakan sebagai alternatif menghilangkan rindu pada keluarganya. Karena di balkon tersebut dia dapat melihat ke arah ruang terbuka di samping dan belakang rumah utama.

Terlihat ayah dan ibunya sedang minum teh, sepertinya, di ruang terbuka. Mereka entah sedang membicarakan apa, yang pasti mereka tertawa lepas karenanya. Sehun ikut menaikan sudut bibirnya. Terlihat juga seorang wanita yang lebih tua dibandingkan keluarganya.

"Nenek juga disini!" Sehun tersenyum gembira. Padahal ia tahu, ia hanya dapat melihatnya dari sini. Ia tak bisa ikut tertawa bersama mereka. Kalaupun ia ada disana, itu adalah saat yang sama dia akan dipukul dan tawa diantara mereka hilang digantikan rasa amarah dan jijik.

"setidaknya beritahu mengapa aku harus dibenci oleh kalian." Lalu sehun teringat kebiasaannya. Ia melakukan hormat pada keluarganya. Membungkuk dan bersujud untuk memberi hormat pada kedua orangtuanya.

Sejoon memasuki ruang terbuka, memberi hormat 90 derajat pada kedua orangtuanya dan juga sang nenek.

"Apakah ini Sehun?" tanya Heechul, sang nenek.

"Ini Sejoon, bu. Anak kami satu-satunya. Tidak ada yang bernama Sehun di rumah ini." Kyuhyun, alias Tuan Oh menjawab dengan agak keras.

"Ah, jinjja. Jadi kalian benar-benar menamainya sendiri,ya? Kau sudah besar sekarang. Berapa umurmu? Kemarin kau berulang tahun kan?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Iya, Nek. Semalam aku mengadakan pesta ulang tahunku yang ke-17. Tentu saja aku sudah besar. Aku bisa menggendong nenek sekarang." Sejoon sedikit menyelipkan candaan di dalam jawabannya. Membuat sang nenek terkekeh.

"Ibu benar-benar tidak mau menginap? Aku bisa membereskan satu kamar untuk ibu beristirahat." Sungmin, selaku ibu Sejoon dan juga putri sang nenek menawarkan.

"Tidak, Sungmin-ah. Ibu mau pulang saja. Supir Kang pasti sudah menungguku." Nyonya Oh membantu ibunya berdiri dan mengantarkan ke depan.

"Minggu depan, aku akan berkunjung lagi." Sungmin tersenyum.

Sehun memasang ekspresi sedih. Semua anggota keluarganya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Karena tidak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan, ia memutuskan untuk menyiram tanaman karena hari sudah sore.

Ketika ia sedang menyiram tanaman, ia melihat supir Kang kerepotan memasukkan barang-barang dari dalam.

"Biar aku membantumu, paman." Sehun mengangkat beberapa bingkisan dan tas ke dalam mobil.

Supir Kang membungkuk sekilas. Dan membiarkan si Bungsu melakukan apa yang ia kehendaki.

Sehun selesai meletakkan barang dan menutup pintu kap mobil.

" _Aigoo!_ Siapakah pemuda ini? Terimakasih telah membantu Supir Kang."

"Saya Sehun, nyonya besar. Salah satu pelayan di rumah ini. Saya pamit undur diri karena pekerjaan saya belum selesai." Sehun tersenyum dan membungkuk. Sesegera mungkin ia pergi menjauhi keluarga bahagia tersebut. Ia tak ingin dipukuli ketika hatinya sedang berbahagia seperti saat ini. Sehun tak melihat kalau Heechul membalas senyumannya itu.

Di mobil

"Supir Kang. Yang tadi itu Sehun cucuku, kan?" tanya Heechul. Tujuannya mengunjungi rumah sang putri tercapai. Ia ingin melihat sang cucu bungsu, Sehun. Bayi yang dulu ia buatkan susu karena sang ibu tak ingin memberinya. Balita yang ia ajari bicara dan berjalan. Bayi yang paling jarang menangis.

"Benar, nyonya. Itu tuan Sehun."

"Bagaimana sekolahnya?"

"Sehun adalah Juara Umum untuk tahun lalu, nyonya. Dan baru-baru ini dia ditawari lagi untuk mengikuti Olimpiade Fisika setelah memenangkannya di Olimpiade sebelumnya."

"Nenek bangga padamu, sayang." Heechul tersenyum sepanjang jalan. Andai Sehun mendengar apa yang sang nenek katakan. Dapat dipastikan dia akan sangat senang. Sehun, di luar sana, masih banyak yang membanggakanmu.

* * *

Luhan tengah terdiam di hadapan televisi yang menyala. Siaran tv tersebut diabaikannya. Yang menjadi perhatiannya kini adalah sebuah permen cokelat dari lokernya. Luhan penasaran siapa kira-kira yang dengan rajin memberinya permen cokelat, yang membuatnya takut akan gagalnya program diet yang ia jalani. Bersama permen tersebut, ada sebuah note menyertainya.

' _Kau tak perlu diet, kau sudah cantik, kok!'_

Luhan membuka ingatannya mengenai masa kecilnya. Masa dimana ia dan Sehun sering bermain bersama, walaupun nyatanya adalah masa di mana Sehun dijaili dan dibuat menjadi bahan tertawaan.

 _Flashback._

" _Sehun, ambilkan makanan untukku dan bonekaku!" Luhan kecil berkata layaknya putri yang serang memberi titah pada pengawalnya._

" _baik, tuan putri." Dan bagi Sehun, Luhan benar-benar putri di hatinya._

" _Sehun. Belikan aku permen coklat!"_

" _Tapi aku tak punya uang, Lu" jawab Sehun lirih. Si bocah kecil itu meraba-raba kantong celananya._

" _Huh! Sejoon pasti punya uang. Dan dia akan membelikan aku sebuah permen coklat!" luhan menggerutu._

" _Eh, tunggu jangan pergi! Aku akan membawakanmu permen coklat! Tunggu sebentar, mainlah lagi denganku." Sehun berlari menuju paviliunnya. Ia ingat ada pelayan yang mengisi toples dengan permen coklat. Membawanya satu dan kembali pada Luhan._

 _Mulai sejak itu sampai kejadian dimana ia memberi Luhan surat, Sehun selalu mengantongi satu buah permen cokelat agar Luhan mau bermain dengannya._

 _Flashback end_

Luhan menggeleng keras.

"Tidak mungkin! Tak mungkin kan kalo Sehun yang memberiku permen cokelat. Dia saja selalu datang kesiangan! Haha mungkin hanya kebetulan."

Luhan tertawa garing dengan hipotesanya. Sekarang biar waktu saja yang menjawab segalanya.

 **~T B C~**

* * *

.

.

Author's Note

Aaa! Tadi diatas itu apa, wkwkwk

Mungkin reader merasa kalo alurnya aneh. Maklum aja ya, saya masih terbilang jarang nulis, dan sering dapat writer's block.

Cerita diatas mengandung sebagian besar adalah monolog alias narasi. Karena author bingung, cerita diatas belum butuh banyak dialog. Maaf aja kalo gak suka. Aku gak maksa suka juga kan , ya?

Thanks semua yang mau fav, follow dan juga review cerita gaje dan pendek dariku ini. Thanks juga yang udah mau baca.

Regards. fansyie


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning! HUNHAN GS! DLDR**

 **.**

 **~Chapter 2~**

 **~GRANDMA~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat malam tiba, Sehun bekerja di Cafe milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah senior Sehun yang keluar tahun lalu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga!" Sehun membalasnya dengan senyum masam.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Aku dapat tambahan untuk persiapan Olimpiade. Padahal kupikir guru Han akan memberikannya pada Min Yoongi. Nyatanya dia malah menumpukkan beban itu padaku." Sehun sulking alias merajuk sembari memakai apronnya. Ngomong-ngomong soal cafe. Chanyeol membuat Cafe ini sangat pas dijadikkan tongkrongan remaja. Setiap weekends night akan ada live music. Tapi hanya buka sampai tengah malam. Menunya juga bervariasi, seperti cupcake, muffin, icecream cake, dan masih banyak lagi. Untuk minumannya, dari kopi semacam americano sampai bubble tea pun tersedia. Sebenarnya pemilik sebenarnya adalah Noona dari chanyeol, Yoora. Dan sehun mengambil Shift malam dari hari rabu sampai sabtu.

"Kau ini! Ibuku saja selalu membandingkanku denganmu dulu. Dia akan selalu memujimu dan membicarakanmu terus menerus sampai kupingku panas." Sekarang Chanyeol yang menggerutu.

Sehun hanya ber-smirk ria. Entah siapa yang mengajarkannya tersenyum secara kurang ajar seperti itu.

"Eh, Hyung. Kudengar kau sudah resmi jadi pacarnya Baek Noona. Kau bilang kau tak suka padanya." Suara cibiran Sehun terdengar. Dan Sehun menambahkan mimik wajah mengejek pada Chanyeol.

"ya, ya, ya! Tau darimana kau? Siapa yang memberitahumu!" Seru Chanyeol sembari berusaha memiting leher Sehun. Sehun menggeliat seperti ulat di antara badan Chanyeol.

"ah, Hyung!" Sehun memukul-mukul kecil bahu Chanyeol sembari tertawa kecil. Setelah Chanyeol melepaskannya, Sehun kembali ke meja kasir.

"Warnai rambutmu, Hun. Aku yakin para pelanggan akan sangat bertambah karena para remaja wanita ingin melihatmu. Hahaha." Ujar Chanyeol. Niatnya sih melucu, tetapi gagal lucu.

"Berikan aku uangnya. Anggap saja itu royalti untukku." Okey, walaupun Chanyeol aneh, Sehun lebih aneh karena menanggapinya.

Nada bicaranya lebih ketus dari sebelumnya, Sehun akui itu tak sopan. Tapi, ia heran pada seniornya itu. Tingkahnya berubah-ubah. Pernah ia bersikap sangat manly dan dewasa. Tapi dia lebih sering terlihat seperti anak hyperactive yang kelebihan nutrisi.

"Gajimu besar begitu masih minta bonus. Dasar bocah kekurangan pigmen."

"Hyung! Bisakah kau berhenti menggerutu. Pelangganmu terganggu disini!" ucapan Sehun barusan dibalas oleh pukulan kecil di kepalanya.

"Aish... Hyung! Aku salah apa lagi? Kalau aku bodoh bagaimana?" dan kini, Sehunlah yang melayani pelanggan sambil menggerutu.

* * *

 **Kediaman Tan**

Kediaman Tan, alias kediaman Tan Hangeng dan dan Tan Heechul –orangtua ibunya Sehun- hening. Sang nyonya yang masih berada di umur 60-an nya sedang berkonsentrasi pada drama siang langganannya.

Tak lama berselang, terdengar suara nyaring dari telepon rumah. Seorang pelayan mengantarkan telpon nirkabel tersebut pada tangan si nyonya.

Terdengar laporan dari seseorang di sebrang telepon.

( _italic_ mean talk on the phone)

" _Nyonya, kami telah menemukan dimana dan kapan Tuan Muda Sehun bekerja paruh waktu."_

"Berikan aku informasi selengkap-lengkapnya."

" _Tuan muda bekerja di cafe milik Park Yoora dan Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol adalah salah satu senior serta orang terdekat Sehun."_

 _"_ Lalu, kapan dia bekerja?"

" _Tuan Muda bekerja di shift malam dari hari Rabu sampai hari Minggu malam. Beliau tak pernah pulang lebih dari pukul 11."_

"Cucuku hanya bekerja di satu tempat?"

 _"benar, nyonya. Selain hari hari yang saya sebutkan tadi, Sehun selalu berada di rumah."_

 **"** terimakasih. Kututup."

Heechul tersenyum.

"Ini saatnya aku mengambil dirimu, cucuku."

* * *

Minggu pagi adalah hari yang membosankan bagi Sehun. Tak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan. Catatan, sekalipun keberadaan sehun tidak dianggap di keluarganya, ia tidak dituntut menjadi seorang pelayan atau sejenisnya. Ia bahkan masih dilayani oleh beberapa pelayan, walaupun sering ditolaknya.

"Arggg... bagaimana kalau luhan benar-benar akan kencan bersama Sejoon Hyung?" Sehun mengacak rambutnya di atas bantal.

"ANI! Aniya aniya... hyung ada kencan dengan Jung Daeun hari ini."

Kini ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang.

"Ah Molla! Aku tak tau lagi" dan pada akhirnya ia berteriak keras di balik bantal dan merubah posisinya jadi menelungkup dengan bantal di atas kepalanya.

Terdengar suara klakson mobil dari pelataran rumah keluarga Oh. Sungmin yang mengenal suara mobil tersebut berlari ke arah ruang tamu dan ikut menyambutnya.

"Eomma! Eomma tak menelpon kalau mau datang? Aku sedang memasak." Sungmin menyambut eommanya dalam pelukan.

"Mana yang lain?"

"Suamiku masih di Jepang. Baru akan pulang lusa katanya. Sejoon sedang berkencan" Sungmin mempersilahkan sang ibu duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Lalu, dimana Sehun?"

"Eh? Sehun? Mm mungkin dia masih di paviliun. Aku belum melihatnya keluar. Ia pulang lebih larut tadi malam." Sehun menerawang.

"Pulang malam juga dia bekerja, kan? Bukan kelayapan." Ujar sang nenek cuek.

"Eomma tahu darimana kalu sehun bekerja?" sungmin membeliak kaget. Selama ini, hanya dia yang tahu Sehun bekerja, itupun tak sengaja karena kebetulan ia bertemu dengan teman di cafe tempat Sehun bekerja. Sungmin dengan bangga mengenalkan Sehun sebagai sang putra bungsu ketika salah satu temannya mengira itu Sejoon. Ia bilang Sehun tidak menerima uang dari orang tuanya. Sungmin tak membenci Sehun sebenarnya. Ia hanya bingung memperlakukan sang putra bungsu dengan sikap sang suami begitu. Dia juga yang menyuruh para pelayan melayani Sehun. Setelah sang suami memukul atau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada sang putra, Sungmin akan menelpon sang ibu dan menangis. Ia diam-diam mencari tahu bagaimana Sehun di sekolah, apa yang Sehun sukai, apa yang Sehun benci, dan apa yang Sehun kerjakan.

"Kau merindukannya, kan? Sehun kecilmu?" Sungmin perlahan menunduk dan menangis.

"pelayan, suruh sehun masuk! Jangan pedulikan bahwa tuanmu akan tahu! Aku yang bertanggung jawab!" pelayan tersebut mengangguk dan membungkuk, dan pergi menjemput Sehun.

"ayo lanjutkan acara masakmu dan makan siang bersama. Sehun juga pasti mau mencoba masakan ibunya." Heechul beranjak menuju dapur dan Sungmin mengekorinya.

* * *

.

Suara ketukan pintu mengakhiri kegiatan mari-meratapi-kesendirian-Sehun.

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan Muda, Nyonya Besar menunggu anda di rumah utama. Beliau memperbolehkan anda masuk dan mengajak makan siang bersama."

"Ne? Kau serius?"

"Ye. Saya tidak berani membohongi anda."

"tunggu, aku akan bersiap-siap dulu."

Seketika itu, Sehun langsung membuka lemarinya dan berganti pakaian

* * *

Sehun sedikit mendongak ketika baru masuk ke rumah utama.

"Lewat sini, tuan." Sang pelayan yang membimbing jalan memanggil sang tuan ketika Sehun salah berbelok.

Di ruang dapur, Sungmin menantinya bersama sang nenek.

"Aigoo, Sehun! Sungmin-ah, dia mengaku seorang pelayan sebelumnya." Heechul tersenyum.

"Duduklah Sehun. Ikut makan siang bersama Eomma."

Sehun ingin menangis, ia ingin memeluk sang ibu, tapi ia juga takut yang dipeluk akan marah.

"dia sepertinya ingin memelukmu dulu, sayang." Heechul mengompori.

"ne? Kemarilah Sehun, peluk eomma."

"anda... tidak membenciku?"

"Untuk apa aku membencimu, kau juga putraku kan? Maafkan Eomma, ya? Harusnya eomma membelamu dari dulu."

Setelah Sungmin berkata demikian, Sehun langsung menubruk Sungmin dan memeluknya erat. Sungmin membalas pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung si bungsu. Terdengar isakan halus dibalik pelukannya. Sehun juga memeluk Heechul setelahnya.

"Ja! Ayo makan siang. Eomma memasak makanan kesukaanmu, udang asam manis!" Sungmin mendudukkan sang putra di kursi yang selama ini dikosongkan.

"kau tidak menyamakan makanan kesukaannya dengan Hyungnya,kan?" tanya Heechul menyelidik.

"aniyo, kakaknya tak pernah menyukai udang." Dan karena kenyataan yang mengharukan itu pula, pertama kalinya Sehun makan bersama ibu dan neneknya. Dia tidak tahu, bahwa inilah awal dari kebahagiannya yang sebenarnya.

* * *

"Eomma akan membawanya tinggal bersamaku. Mau, ya Sehun?"

"Ne? Sehun terserah Eomma saja."

"Tapi aku boleh berkunjung, kan? Aku takut, baru-baru ini, Ayahnya entah mengapa jadi berlebihan terhadap Sehun. Padahal kuyakin, diberi pun Sehun tak akan menerima warisannya." Sungmin mengelus punggung Sehun.

"Eomma melihat gambar-gambarmu, lho. Kau ingin jadi arsitek pun Eomma tahu." Sungmin mengusak rambut Sehun.

"Bersiaplah, Sehun. Eomma janji akan sering membawakanmu makanan. Jagalah nenekmu, kakekmu itu sering meninggalkannya." Sungmin merajuk.

"Arraseoyo, Eomma."

"Eomma belum memberikan hadiahmu, ya? Tunggu sebentar." Sungmin meninggalkannya dan masuk ke kamar utama, tak lama ia kembali dengan sebuah kotak kecil.

"Kau harus tahu Eomma tak memberi kakakmu hadiah secara pribadi, kau satu-satunya yang eomma beri hadiah dengan uang Eomma sendiri. Berjanjilah kau menjaganya dengan baik, jangan dipakai oleh perbuatan yang melanggar aturan. Arraseo?"

Sungmin menaruh kotak kecil itu di tangan Sehun.

"bukalah."

Sehun membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kunci dan kertas-kertas surat penting.

"ini... apa?"

"hadiahmu."

"maksudnya, ini... kunci apa?"

"motor. Tapi eomma tak tahu apa yang cocok untukmu. Warnanya putih, sih. Tapi maaf jika modelnya tak kau sukai. Kau bisa mengendarainya, kan?" memang sebenarnya Sehun dapat mengendarai motor. Chanyeol mengajarinya. Beberapa kali Chanyeol memintanya untuk membawakan motornya jika ia malas. Makanya Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk.

"tapi, eomma tak memberikanmu motor Scooter, kok. Katanya motor ini dapat membuatmu keren." Seketika Sehun tertawa. Padahal Sungmin pikir tidak ada yang lucu dari omongannya.

"Apapun yang eomma berikan padaku akan aku pakai, kok. Apalagi ini hadiah ulang tahun."

Sebenarnya yang sehun tertawai adalah kebiasaan ibunya yang selalu mencebikkan bibirnya ketika berbicara.

"Eomma?"

"Ya, sehun?"

"lalu... hmm.. motornya eomma taruh dimana?" sehun menggaruk tengkuknya tidak gatal.

"Eomma titipkan pada Chanyeollie. Karena tadinya eomma pikir eomma tak akan pernah memberikannya langsung padamu."

"Eomma... kenal pada.. emm ya... bosku?"

"tentu. Eomma tentu harus kenal pada siapa yang memperkerjakan anak-anak Eomma."

Dan hari itu sehun menyadari. Sang eomma, sang halmeoni, dan mungkin masih banyak diluar sana yang sudi menyayangi Sehun.

* * *

Sehun dibantu yang lain memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam mobil sang nenek. Ia benar-benar akan dibawa tinggal bersama sang nenek di kawasan gangnam, masih satu wilayah dengan rumahnya sebenarnya. Tapi tetap saja akan ada rasa yang beda.

"Eomma akan sering mengunjungimu, Sehun. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaan eomma. Eomma juga akan sering menelponmu."

"yaksokhae?"

"Sehun. Usiamu sudah 17 tahun dan kau masih bersikap sama seperti kau masih bermain di taman kanak-kanak? Eomma bukan orang yang suka mengingkari janji, anak muda!" sungmin kembali mengusak rambut Sehun.

"arraseo. Last hug." Sehun kembali memeluk sang ibu erat dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Sejak awal sang nenek sudah stay di dalam mobil.

"kajja! Aku yakin harabeoji sudah menunggu kita."

Mobil berjalan keluar dari pelataran. Sehun terus memandangi sang ibu yang melambai di belakangnya. Sehun balik melambai. Sehun terus memandangi sang ibu dari kejauhan hingga sosok sang ibu tak terlihat lagi di pandangannya.

* * *

"Nah, ini kamarmu sehun! Dan taruhlah pakaianmu dalam lemari itu."

Kamar yang sekarang sehun tempati lumayan besar. Tapi yang pasti kamar yang ini lebih besar dari kamarnya yang dulu. Di dalam kamar terdapat tempat tidur queensize ditutupi cover bed biru muda dan putih, sebuat flat tv, sesuatu –yang banyak jumlahnya- dalam buffet di bawah flat tv, dan komputer di sebrang jendela besar dengan tirai warna biru langit. Sebuah lemari 3 pintu terletak sejajar dengan pintu, lalu ada sebuah pintu kaca yang sepertinya adalah sebuah kamar mandi. Ada juga rak kosong yang mungkin kelak kan penuh oleh action figure, miniatur rumah dan kumpulan komik-komik sehun. Meja komputer menyatu dengan sebuah meja belajar yang luas, pas untuk menggambar. Di bawah tempat tidur terdapat karpet yang tergelar sampai bawah buffet yang terletak di sebrang tv. Jika dilihat lagi, bentuk kamar sehun adalah sebuah segilima, di balik jendela besar itu ada balkon yang cukup luas.

Sehun memeluk sang nenek untuk berterimakasih. Dan mulai menata barang-barangnya di kamar barunya itu. Di dalam hati ia terus mengucap syukur pada yang maha kuasa.

Sehun teringat akan motor barunya yang ada di tempat Chanyeol. Ia akan naik taksi untuk menjemput motornya. Setelah ini selesai. Ia akan menjemput hadiah dari sang eomma. Dan ia akan senantiasa menjaga janjinya pada sang eomma untuk menjaga hadiah sang eomma dengan baik.

* * *

Tempat chanyeol ramai. Ditambah hari ini hari minggu. Untung saja sehun libur hari ini.

"Oy, Sehun. Kukira kau tak sudi datang kemari kalau sedang libur." Itu Baekhyun. Alias kekasih Chanyeol.

"hey, noona. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Tumben kau sudi datang kemari. Katanya tak mau melihat Chan Hyung lagi." Sehun meledek yang lebih tua.

"yak! Neo! Berhentilah mengingat masa itu... Kau benar, benci dan cinta itu beda tipis!"

"ngomong-ngomong dimana Chan hyung?" yang ditanyakan terlihat muncul dari balik pantry. Dan berjalan menghampirinya. Dan kemudian mencium kening sang kekasih.

"HEY! Aku masih ada disini!" sehun menggerutu.

"oh, hey Sehun. Ada apa kau kemari? Kalau kau lupa, ini hari minggu dan kau libur hari ini." Jawab chanyeol cuek. Tangannya menggenggam tangan sang kekasih yang sudah mulai merona.

"aku mau mengambil-NYA. Mana? Hadiah ibuku?" sehun sangat tidak suka basa basi.

"kau tau darimana? Aku rasa aku belum memberitahumu tentang motor keren itu. Sungguh sehun, kau beruntung mendapatkan motor itu."

"tentu saja ibu ku yang memberi tahu. Kan hadiah itu darinya. Cepat mana!"

"ish kau tak sabaran sekali. Di belakang. Motor putih. Helmnya juga putih. MASIH MULUS."

"Masih mulus tapi hyung menaruhnya di belakang. Aish! Gomawooo"

Sehun akan mengingat hari ini. Hari bahagianya. Hari yang ia bersumpah, takkan ia lupakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~T.B.C~

* * *

Writer's Note

Haiiii! Aku comeback dengan Chapter 2 dari TBS.

Chapter ini memang lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya. Dan bahagianya, aku rasa, chapter ini Sehunnya bahagiaaaaa banget. Buat yang nanya ini mau sampai berapa chapter, aku belum tau ya, karena jujur aja aku masih belum kepikiran sama ending dari cerita ini. Yang pasti aku akan mematok paling banyak ya belasan lah.

Terus, untuk alasan kenapa kyuhyun gasuka sama sehun, akan terungkap seiring bertambahnya chapter. Sungmin ga ikut-ikut yaa gasuka sehun. Tapi kalo sejoon itu gasuka sehun karena merasa tersaingi aja.

Thanks buat viewers, readers, followers, dan semuanya.. terimakasih banget udah mau baca cerita abal aku..

Regards, fansyie


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning! HUNHAN GS! DLDR**

Sehun memacu motor putihnya membelah jalanan. Sepanjang jalan pulang ke rumah neneknya, tak henti-hentinya ia tersenyum. Ia terus mengucap syukur pada Tuhan atas segala nikmat yang ia dapatkan hari ini.

.

.

Sehun memberhentikan motornya di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Tan, mengklakson beberapa kali sampai pintu gerbang membuka otomatis. Dan ia memarkirkan motor –yang ia pastikan akan jadi kesayangannya- di depan pintu garasi. Ia berhenti untuk sekedar membuka pintu garasinya sendiri dan memarkirkan motornya di daerah yang kosong. Menutup pintu garasi dan berlalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

 **.**

Di ruang makan, sudah ada sang Nenek, Kakek, dan seseorang yang tidak ia kenali.

"Aku pulang." Sapa Sehun agak keras.

"Selamat datang Sehuuuunn~~~" sambut sang nenek yang memang bakatnya heboh, menyambutnya dengan menggiringnya ke meja makan.

"Ayo duduk." Ajak sang nenek. Sehun mengikuti ajakannya. Sehun duduk diikuti keheningan.

"Ehm." Sang kakek memecahkan keheningan dengan batuk kecil berwibawanya.

"bagaimana kabarmu, cucuku?" sapa sang pria berusia 65 tahun tersebut. Walaupun sudah lumayan tua, Hangeng Tan masih aktif untuk memantau anak perusahaannya yang bergerak di bidang property. Sedangkan perusahaan pusatnya yang bergerak di bidang perhotelan dan restoran sudah di merger dengan milik keluarga Oh. Dia juga tak bisa menghilangkan hobinya untuk memasak.

"Baik, Harabeoji. Bagaimana dengan anda?" Sehun tersenyum manis sembari menuangkan teh untuk sang nenek.

"tentu saja aku baik. Apalagi malam ini adalah malam pertama kau tinggal disini. Beoji punya teman sekarang." Sang kakek balas tersenyum.

"Oh, pasti Sehun heran ini siapa. Ini bibimu, Taemin. Anak dan suaminya sedang menjalani bisnis di luar kota, dan bibimu tidak mau ikut katanya. Malah kemari. Kau pasti jarang melihatnya kan?" si nenek mengenalkan wanita paruh baya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"halo, Sehun. Kau sudah besar, ya? Dulu kau kecil sekali. Bibi menjengukmu waktu bayi." Entah mengapa wajah sang bibi serasa familiar di mata Sehun.

"selamat malam, Imo. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku lebih kecil dari Hyung."

"Jujur saja, Imo tak suka dengan kakakmu. Dia selalu mengajak Jonginku menjadi anak nakal. Kau berteman dengan Jongin, kan?"

"Maafkan Hyungku, ya. Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan hyung. Jadi tidak tahu bagaimana dia."

"Jongin bilang kau pendiam sekali. Dia ingin berteman denganmu." Sang bibi terus mempromosikan sang putra.

"Jongin? Maksudnya Kim Jongin kelas B? Teman kencannya Kyungsoo?" Sehun memastikan.

"iyaaa... eh, apa tadi kau bilang? Jongin sudah berkencan? Kyaaa, dia tak pernah bilang-bilang padaku." Sehun menggeleng pelan. Ternyata semua turunan neneknya sama saja, sangat ramai. Dan ia merasa lebih hidup dengan begitu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **THE BOY'S STORY"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Senin selalu menjadi hari yang akan berlangsung sangat lama. Bahkan jam pelajaran berlangsung selama 10 jam. Para kutu buku pun akan merasa sangat bosan.

Sehun datang jam 7 pagi –walaupun jam pelajaran dimulai pukul 8:30.

Motor putihnya ia parkirkan di tempat yang benar-benar tidak berpenghuni, karena di sekolah ini ada aturan untuk landmark kendaraan yang para siswa bawa. Ia memiliki sedikit perubahan hari ini, rambut hitamnya ia tata menjadi sebuah jambul dan dengan gaya sedikit acak-acakan, ulah neneknya tentu saja. Ia dengan santai melenggang memasuki kawasan sekolah, menuju kelasnya di lantai 2.

Sehun selalu menjadi siswa yang paling pagi hadir ke sekolah. Ketika sampai di kelas, ia duduk di bangku paling belakang baris dekat jendela yang menghadap ke lapangan. Lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Menunggu bel masuk yang baru akan berbunyi satu jam lebih lagi. Dan menunggu teman-temannya yang mungkin baru berdatangan 45 menit kemudian. Setelah sebelumnya ia melakukan suatu kebiasaannya di loker siswa sesampainya ia ke sekolah.

OoO

Baru seperempat jam ia memejamkan mata, terdengar langkah kaki mendekatinya. Ia membuka matanya sedikit untuk mengintip. Ia melihat seseorang yang cukup familiar dan ia ingat baru baru ini.

"Hai, sepupu! Ayo temani aku sarapan! Karena eomma menginap di rumah nenek, aku jadi belum sarapan." Seseorang yang baru baru ini ia ingat namanya mengguncang tubuh Sehun dan menarik tangannya

"Aih, wait..wait. biarkan aku mengumpulkan nyawaku." Sehun merenggangkan tubuhnya sembari berdiri.

"Hah, aku tak mengerti darimana mereka menyebutmu nerd. Kau. Sama. Sekali. Tidak. Terlihat. Culun! Kau bahkan seperti idiot br*ngsek."

"Jaga ucapanmu, kau tidak menyadari siapa yang sebenarnya br*ngsek disini. Kau! Sepupu, aku baru bangun tidur dan kau membangunkanku karena perutmu perlu diisi?" Kedua pemuda tersebut berjalan beriringan menuju kantin. Sehun yang memang aslinya cerewet dengan mudahnya akrab dengan sang sepupu, Kim Kai. Karena ia pikir, tak mungkin sang sepupu mau melakukan hal yang buruk terhadapnya. Lagipula, sang nenek berkata, sepupunya ini berada di pihaknya. Dan sekilas dipikirannya, mungkin di masa kecilnnya, ia sering bermain bersama Kai.

"Oh, ayolah! Kau harus bertanggungjawab!" mereka duduk di salah satu kursi kantin setelah memesan menu sarapan.

"Kenapa aku harus bertanggung jawab? Aku tidak merasa telah menghamilimu!"

"sepupu ku yang tampan... ibuku terlalu bersemangat bertemu dengan keponakan yang telah lama hilang dan anaknya yang tak kalah tampan ini ia lupakan. Huft." Oke, mungkin satu hal yang ia lupakan dari perkataan sang bibi. Kim. Jongin. Selalu. Berlebihan.

"dan darimana kata pendiam itu berasal? Kau selalu membalas perkataanku?"

"aku juga bisa memukulmu kalau mau. Tapi aku tak ingin. Malas saja melakukannya. Melawan mereka tak akan membuat ayahku datang dan membelaku, kok." Dan Sehun tak menyadari bahwa ia mengangkat topik kesedihannya kembali.

"kau punya orang seperti kami di belakang mu. Jangan ditanggung sendirian" Kai menepuk pundak sehun guna menghiburnya.

OoO

Luhan pergi ke kantin juga pagi itu bersama Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata bulat itu memintanya untuk menemaninya bertemu dengan sang kekasih.

"kau sudah janji mau mentraktirku, kan?" goda Luhan dengan sulking stylenya.

"Lu, Jongin bilang ia sedang bersama sepupunya. Aku tak tahu kalau Jonginnie memiliki sepupu." Bukannya membalas godaan Luhan, Kyungsoo malah mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Dia tak akan setampan Sejoon, Soo."

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan jengah. Dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantin, mencari sang kekasih.

"Ketemu. Kajja, Lu, Kajja!" kyungsoo menarik lengan Luhan ketika melihat Kai melambaikan tangan terhadapnya.

"kau ikut, luhan? Duduk lah." Kai menepuk kursi di sebelahnya. Luhan melihat kursi kosong tepat di sebelah pemuda yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya. Ralat. Menelungkupkan wajahnya, diatas meja kantin.

"Oh, Lu. Kau bisa duduk disana. Si albino tak akan menggigitmu, kujamin." Ujar Jongin enteng.

"kenapa dia tidur disini?" bisik Kyungsoo.

"Oh... tadinya dia tidur di kelasnya, tapi aku menariknya kemari untuk menemaniku sarapan. Aku tak tahu bahwa dia benar-benar mengantuk. Dan akhirnya disinilah ia tertidur." Jelas Jongin.

Luhan tak henti-hentinya memandangi 'sepupu'nya Jongin yang sedang menelungkup itu. Entah mengapa rasanya ia sangat familiar tehadap sosok itu.

"Lagipula aku merindukannya, semenjak ia SMP aku jarang bermain dengannya. Dia berkerja untuk uang jajannya. Padahal nenek kami kaya."

"sepertinya aku mengenal sepupumu, deh, Kai." Ujar Luhan.

"Tentu saja kau harus mengenalnya. Ia sering berada di sekelilingmu" jawab Jongin.

"Cha! Ini waktunya dia bangun. Tak lucu kalau ia selalu kesiangan karena tertidur di tempat yang bukan kelasnya." Jongin mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun pelan.

"Mwoya tto?" gumam sosok itu pelan.

"kelasmu masuk 5 menit lagi!" seru Jongin.

"OH! KAU HARUS MEMBANGUNKANKU LEBIH AWAL, HITAM!" sosok itu mendengus keras sambil panik. Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya ikut kaget.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tak tahu kau duduk di sampingku. Emm, Luhan-ssi. Tapi bisakah..euhh.. kau berdiri? Aku sedang terburu-buru." Dengan sedikit gugup Sehun bicara pada Luhan.

"Jangan laporkan itu pada nenek, Sehunnie~" goda Jongin yang ternyata dipukuli pelan oleh kyungsoo karena telah menggoda sang sepupu.

Luhan terkejut. Seakan teringat sesuatu, ia berpikir. Sehun adalah sepupu Jongin, dan yang ia tahu, Sehun hidup bertumpu pada keenceran otaknya dan keluwesan ia bekerja. Tapi ia tak pernah mengira kalau Sehun punya hubungan dengan salah satu Most-Wanted-Boy di sekolahnya. Dan sehun yang tadi itu, agak berbeda. Mengingatkannya pada sosok yang sering mengajaknya bermain di masa kecil.

OoO

Matahari sudah berada di sisi barat bumi. Sekolah sudah bubar dan tinggal beberapa murid lagi yang tersisa di sekolah, termasuk Sehun yang baru saja mendapat tambahan untuk Olimpiadenya. Ia berjalan menuju motor putihnya sembari terburu-buru. Ia lupa akan membawa pesanan kue untuk neneknya.

Di halte dekat sekolah, ia menemukan sosok yang ia kenali dan ia yakini sedang menunggu bus.

TIN TIN

Sehun membunyikan klaksonnya. Dia pun membuka kaca helm yang menutupi matanya.

"Kau tidak dijemput?"

"siapa kau?" Luhan yang tersadar bahwa ia sendirian di halte itu mendadak waspada. Sehun terkekeh kecil dan membuka helmnya.

"kau benar-benar sedang menunggu jemputan atau menunggu bus? Sebentar lagi hujan."

"oh, Sehun. aku... aku dijemput, ya dijemput."

"kau tidak dijemput, ya? Mau kuantar tidak? Aku yakin kau aman. Karena tahun lalu aku menjadi tukang antar keramik." Ajak Sehun.

"kau pikir aku porselen?"

"yasudah kalau tidak mau. Kalau kau menunggu Oh Sejoon mengantarmu pulang sampai kapanpun tidak akan terjadi pada hari ini."

DUAR

Kini yang terdengar adalah suara petir bersahutan. Luhan menatap Sehun yang hendak memakai kembali helmnya dan siap untuk tancap gas.

"Tunggu, Sehun. Aku ikut." Dan luhan memilih membuang gengsinya demi pulang sebelum hujan.

"naik dan pakailah." Sehun memberikan satu helm cadangannya.

"Pegangan." Setelah memastikan Luhan aman di boncengannya, Sehun memacu si kuda putih.

.

.

.

Di kawasan kafe milik chanyeol, sehun berhenti sebentar.

"tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku mengambil pesanan nenekku dulu." Sehun yang tak mau luhan menunggu lama langsung berlari dan kembali tak lama kemudian dengan sekotak kue di tangannya. Sehun memasukkan kue ke bagasi joknya setelah ia bungkus memakai tas pelastik. Dan kembali menyuruh Luhan naik.

Setelah itu mereka menembus jalan menuju rumah Luhan dan secepat mungkin menghindari air yang sudah siap tumpah dari langit.

 **TBC**


End file.
